Child sex abuse by Non-Catholic clergy
A presentation titled “Offenders Within The Church: Who Are They And How Do They Operate?” gives an ominous indication of the grave threat facing children in American churches, including the fact that reported child abuse accusations against US protestant churches average 70 per week (GRACE also acknowledges that the actual number is probably much higher due to under-reporting.) In fact, GRACE even has a name for this phenomenon that contributes to sexual abuse in churches: The Five Exploitations: #Exploitation of “religious cover”: Child molesters’ apparent embrace of religious practices and doctrine gives them access to children while providing cover for their behavior. #Exploitation of faith: “The victim’s own analysis of religious doctrine may result in confusion and silence.” #Exploitation of power: Children are taught to submit to authority “from the earliest age.” #Exploitation of needs: Churches are always in need of volunteers and don’t always have the resources to thoroughly vet everyone. On top of that, churchgoers often come in need of support and spiritual solace. #Exploitation of trust: Churches foster a trusting environment, especially for families with children, and children are taught to trust in God and those whom they see as His representatives. Church More Dangerous For Kids Than Transgender Bathrooms Child sex abuse by Non-Catholic clergy has received less attention than the similar problem with the Priest Child Molestation Scandal. Still similar problems exist among the Religious Right. Child sex abuse happens, crimes go unreported and victims are pressured into silence. The Church Child Sex Abuse Scandal Widens and Deepens Billy Graham's grandson says evangelicals are worse than Roman Catholics and the problem is most prevalent among missionary organisations. Evangelical Sex Abuse Record 'Worse' Than Catholic, Says Billy Graham's Grandson Boz Tchividijian Power corrupts and those who claim power from God can easily abuse power while the Faithful are afraid to question what they do. This applies to Protestant clergy just as well as to Roman Catholics. The public have not yet woken up to the reality of Protestant child sex abuse, denial and cover up is rife. The Protestant Clergy Sex Abuse Pattern A serious problem exists among Jehovah's Witnesses Jehovah’s Witness elder guilty of sex abuse: Now charity watchdog launches investigation who cover up paedophilia trying to maintain their public image. Jehovah's Witnesses criticised over handling of sex abuse There have been court cases worldwide and in many cases compensation was paid to child sex abuse victims. Child sexual abuse covered up by the Watchtower The Jehovah's Witnesses require two witnesses before they find a defendent guilty but during child sex abuse typically the only witnesses are the child and the perpetrator so many perperpetrators get away. Jehovah’s Witness elders stonewalled a police probe into church member’s sexual abuse References External links *Christian Journal Allows Convicted Child Molester to Pen Op-Ed Justifying His Crime (Images) *Why Did a Journal for Christian Pastors Give a Platform to a Sexual Predator? *Youth Pastor Who Claimed He Could 'Cure' Gay Teen Confesses To Raping Him Category:Child Abuse Category:Christianity Category:People who break the law Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Things that keep people awake at night